Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (632 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (532 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (460 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (449 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (446 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (421 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (419 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (389 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (381 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (379 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (371 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (348 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (329 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (325 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (303 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (281 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (270 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (270 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (260 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (249 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (244 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (243 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (243 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (230 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (221 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (220 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (217 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (215 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (214 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (210 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (207 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (201 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (196 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (196 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (187 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (185 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (183 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (182 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (181 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (180 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (169 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (168 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (167 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (150 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (147 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (146 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (144 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (142 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (140 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (140 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (140 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (139 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (137 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (136 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (136 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (135 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (134 VA titles) (British) #Peter Cullen (132 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (131 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (130 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (129 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (129 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (129 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (129 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (128 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (126 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (126 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (125 VA titles) (American) † #Roger L. Jackson (123 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (121 VA titles) (British) #David Kaye (121 VA titles) (Canadian) #S. Scott Bullock (121 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (121 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (119 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (119 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (117 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (117 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (115 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (115 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (114 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (114 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (114 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (114 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (111 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (110 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (109 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (108 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (108 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (106 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (106 VA titles) (British) #Dwight Schultz (105 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (104 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (104 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (104 VA titles) (American) #Jackie Gonneau (103 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (103 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (102 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (102 VA titles) (Canadian) #Catherine Cavadini (101 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia